


Supercorp Writing Prompt - Little Do You Know

by Feyre_Ashryver1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Makeup, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyre_Ashryver1/pseuds/Feyre_Ashryver1
Summary: Just a writing prompt for a reveal/post reveal Supercorp fic





	Supercorp Writing Prompt - Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I was just listening to Little Do You Know and immediately thought of how well it fits supercorp. Feel free to use this prompt, just please comment if you do so i can find your fic :) here are the lyrics for anyone who doesn't know the song.
> 
> LITTLE DO YOU KNOW - ALEX AND SIERRA

Little do you know  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back  
For the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you, but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
I'll wait, I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait  
I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies  
I'll wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait  
Our love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait  
Love is here, and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me  
'Cause little do you know  
I love you 'til the sun dies


End file.
